


Never-ending nightmare

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Crying, Español | Spanish, M/M, Non Consensual, Sammifer - Freeform, Watersports, hairpulling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber cambiado su puesto con Sam, Castiel comienza a revivir lo que ha vivido el pequeño de los Winchester a manos de Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración de la autora: Quizás penséis que me he pasado con este fic. Quizás tengáis razón, pero en mi cabeza eso ha pasado. Lucifer se lo ha hecho Sam. ¿O acaso pensáis que juntos hicieron la cucharita en plan romántico como si fueran dos abuelitos? ¿Acaso pensáis que Lucifer jugaba a las muñecas cuando le recordó a Sam que han estado los dos juntos en una habitación cerrada? En mi mente, Lucifer se ha beneficiado a Sam y ahora, al estar en su lugar, Cas está reviviéndolo todo. Insisto; si no estás preparada para leer esto, no lo leas. Tal cual XD

 

 

 

**Título:** [Never-ending nightmare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJgjqJItKUs&feature=related)

**Parte:** 1/3 + ¿epílogo?

**Autora:** Taolee

**Pairing:** Sammifer/Castiel

**Fandom:** SPN

**Beta:** sin betear

**Rating:** nc-17

**Disclamer:** nada me pertenece. No hay ánimo de lucro.

**Spoilers:** mitad de la séptima temporada básicamente.

**Resumen:** Después de haber cambiado su puesto con Sam, Castiel comienza a revivir lo que ha vivido el pequeño de los Winchester a manos de Lucifer.

**Warnings:** por favor leed los warnings atentamente antes de seguir. NO me hago responsable de nada ni de vuestros futuros traumas: non-con, barebacking, bondage, watersport, abuse, breathplay, crying, hairpulling, Sammifer. Ahí queda eso ;)

**Aclaración de la autora:** Quizás penséis que me he pasado con este fic. Quizás tengáis razón, pero en mi cabeza eso ha pasado. Lucifer se lo ha hecho Sam. ¿O acaso pensáis que juntos hicieron la cucharita en plan romántico como si fueran dos abuelitos? ¿Acaso pensáis que Lucifer jugaba a las muñecas cuando le recordó a Sam que han estado los dos juntos en una habitación cerrada? En mi mente, Lucifer se ha beneficiado a Sam y ahora, al estar en su lugar, Cas está reviviéndolo todo. Insisto; si no estás preparada para leer esto, no lo leas. Tal cual XD

 

 

 

 

_Nunca quise hacerte daño, Dean. Nunca quise traicionarte, ni venderte, ni clavarte un puñal por la espalda. Nunca quise hacer que te sintieras mal. Nunca. Tan sólo quise ser tu amigo._

 

 

\- ¿Has dejado ya de atormentarte, Cas? -Lucifer rodeó la cama donde el ángel intentaba dormir-. ¿Tú tampoco vas a hablarme?

\- No eres real. No eres real. No eres real.

\- Ah, cállate ya, Cas. Me aburres. ¡Claro que soy real! ¿No me ves? -Lucifer se giró sobre sí mismo capturando así la mirada de Castiel-. ¿Quieres volver a presenciar el número de anoche? Lo pasamos bien, ¿eh?

Castiel tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el otro lado. Tenía las manos y los tobillos atados a la cama y no tenía escapatoria posible.

\- Vaya -Lucifer torció la cabeza y puso mueca de tristeza-. Te ruborizas igual que una virgen. Eres adorable.

Levantó la mano como si fuera a ponérsela encima de la pierna y recorrerle con la palma mientras subía por el muslo. No llegó a tocarle, no le hacía falta porque todo el cuerpo de Castiel se tensó.

\- ¿Sabes, Cas? Sam tenía mucho más aguante. Me da vergüenza decirlo, porque tú eres un ángel y en teoría tendrías que estar hecho de un material más resistente, pero el joven Winchester te daba mil vueltas -Lucifer suspiró recordando esos buenos momentos con él-. Ah, cómo le echo de menos...

Castiel cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló de uno de los lagrimales hacia la funda de la almohada. No lloraba por lo que ese bastardo le había hecho o podía seguir haciéndole, se lamentaba porque todo eso que estaba viviendo y experimentando, eran los recuerdos de Sam. Todo eso que Lucifer le hacía y le decía, estaban en la mente de Sam. Lo que el menor de los Winchester había tenido que soportar no tenía nombre. Y no podía evitar pensar que si se hubiera empeñado, él quizás podría haber hecho algo. Ahora ya era tarde y lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y rezar para que Lucifer se cansara y se fuera por un rato. Pero volvería. Siempre volvía.

\- Qué aburrido eres, Cas -Lucifer anduvo sus propios pasos y se sentó sobre el mueble del fondo dejando las piernas colgando. Las agitó como una colegiaba aburrida y siguió hablando-. Si supieras lo bien que lo pasábamos Sam y yo -suspiró-. Ese grandullón, yo, una habitación cerrada... ah, el paraíso.

Castiel apretó los párpados intentando así alejar esa imagen de su mente. No quería volver a ponerse en el lugar de Sam. No quería seguir sintiendo lo que había sentido él. Le dolía tanto lo que le había hecho, que tuvo que morderse los labios para que no se le escapara un lamento entre ellos. 

\- Cas.

Silencio.

\- Abre los ojos, Cas.

La voz llegó hasta su cerebro. Era la voz de Sam. Castiel abrió los ojos y lo vio de pie a su lado. Iba vestido de blanco como si él también fuera un paciente y llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Quizás se había disfrazado para entrar allí y rescatarle.

\- Sam...

\- Shhhh, no hay tiempo para hablar -Sam se movió rápidamente por la habitación. Le desató los tobillos y luego le soltó una de las muñecas. Estirándose, alargó la otra muñeca y también lo soltó.

\- Gracias, Sam -Castiel se incorporó en la cama agradecido por la libertad de movimiento.

\- De nada, Cas -sonrió, y antes de que el ángel se levantara de la cama, Sam lo empujó de nuevo sobre la misma obligándole a que se diera la vuelta-, pero creo que me las has dado muy pronto.

Castiel estaba confundido. Intentó girarse pero el otro fue más rápido que él. Sam lo apresó de una muñeca y lo ató. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. 

\- ¿Ya te ibas, Cas? -Sam saltó sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el trasero de Castiel-. Pero... si acabamos de empezar.

Castiel tiró de las ataduras pero fue inútil; estaba fuertemente atado y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Aterrado, volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a Sam. Éste le sonrió dulcemente cuando capturó su mirada.

\- Sam, suéltame. Esto no tiene gracia.

\- No pretendo que lo sea, Cas -Sam se echó sobre su espalda, sabiendo que el peso de su cuerpo lo aplastaba bajo él sobre el colchón-. Sólo quiero que vivas y experimentes lo mismo que yo. Es justo, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo tú eres el responsable de todo.

\- Éste no eres tú, Sam. Salgamos de aquí y te lo explicaré todo.

Sam lo agarró por debajo de la barbilla y tiró un poco hacia él haciendo que el cuello de Castiel se tensara más. Se agachó y lo besó obligándole a abrir la boca y a jugar suciamente con su lengua. Luego lo soltó tan bruscamente que la frente de Castiel rebotó sobre la almohada.

\- No te atrevas a decirme quién soy y quien no, Cas, porque tú me has convertido en esto, ¿me oyes? -levantó la voz y la agravó-. Tú vas a sentir lo mismo que he sentido yo.

Castiel no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando notó que Sam se incorporaba sobre su trasero y tiraba del elástico hasta dejarle totalmente descubierto. La prenda se le comenzó a clavar en el muslo, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

\- Tú, yo, una habitación cerrada -Sam guió las manos hacia el trasero del ángel, acariciándoselo y pellizcándoselo levemente. Lo manoseaba y le separaba las nalgas a su antojo, deleitándose con esa maravillosa visión-. ¿No te recuerda esto a algo?

\- Sam, por favor.

\- ¿Sam, por favor? -se agachó para pasar la lengua entre los suaves pliegues de su trasero-. ¿No te acuerdas de esto?

Castiel tragó saliva al notar esa lengua caliente y húmeda abriéndose paso en él. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas e intentó serenarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cas? -Sam seguía en la misma postura; de rodillas alrededor de sus piernas e inclinado sobre él para comenzar a torturarle. Había bajado una mano a su propia entrepierna y se había liberado la erección que ya rezumaba humedad por todas partes-. ¿Es que no te gusta?

\- No.

\- Sí, ya verás -sonrió esbozando una media sonrisa-. Es que no te acuerdas -se incorporó y se acercó más a él-. Déjame que te refresque la memoria.

Sam le separó de nuevo las nalgas y aposentó la punta de su palpitante miembro sobre su orificio de entrada. Sonrió una vez más, y agarrándole fuertemente de las caderas, se adentró en su cuerpo tan largo y ancho era, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más, hasta que le fue imposible seguir empujando.

Los brazos de Castiel se tensaron y la espalda se le arqueó, bloqueado por el dolor. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Las venas del cuello se le marcaron y por un instante parecían que iban a estallar por la presión. El dolor era agudo, chirriante, punzante, enloquecedor. Intentó aplacarlo respirando profundamente, intentando así calmarse, pero sólo consiguió que Sam se moviera a su ritmo, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo.

\- Eso es, Cas -Sam se echó hacia delante, invadiéndole más, apoyándose sobre sus poderosos brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Castiel y dejándose de caer sobre él, jadeando sobre su oído-. ¿La notas dentro de ti? ¿Cómo se mueve, cómo te va marcando a fuego poco a poco? -Sam rotó las caderas obligando así a Castiel a que levantara las suyas-. Oprímeme, Cas. Hazlo.

Castiel no podía moverse con semejante peso encima. De hecho, apenas podía respirar. El dolor de espalda por tener el trasero levantado le estaba haciendo temblar las rodillas. Su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar y a transpirarle la ropa, haciendo que se le pegara al cuerpo. Quería escapar de allí, huir, dejar de sentir esa aberración que Sam había sentido, pero sabía que no había escapatoria posible, no al menos hasta que Lucifer diera por terminada la sesión. Lo conocía, y sabía que hasta que no consiguiera lo que se había propuesto, no pararía. Por eso mismo, Castiel cerró los ojos y tras un esfuerzo titánico, contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, especialmente los que envolvían a Sam.

\- Oh, sí, Cas -Sam restregó la nariz sobre el lóbulo de su oreja-. Eso eso. Sigue así. No pares. No pares, Cas. Dame más.

Castiel tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y por su nariz goteaba sudor que terminaba cayendo sobre la almohada empapándola y dejándole así su aroma.

\- ¡Sigue, joder! -Sam aceleró el ritmo. Se apoyó sobre la espalda de Cas para incorporarse un poco y profundizar así mejor los envites. 

Sólo se oía el obsceno ruido de ambos cuerpos chocar entre ellos, el sonido de la carne sudada marcándose por otra más sudada aún. 

\- Córrete, Cas -no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden-. Córrete.

Castiel agitó la cabeza en señal de negación. ¿Cómo diablos iba a correrse sin tocarse y sin estar plenamente excitado? Quería huir de allí y no sentir nada igual en la vida.

Sam lo agarró de nuevo del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacía atrás, haciendo que la nuez de Castiel quedara visiblemente expuesta.

\- ¿Cómo que no? -jadeó. Sam le jadeó sobre la oreja, lamiéndosela y dejándole un reguero de babas que acabó chorreándole por el cuello-. Vas a correrte aunque sea lo último que hagas.

Y tras pronunciarse, Sam le hundió la cabeza en la almohada, apretando fuertemente con la mano enredada en su pelo mientras notaba cómo Castiel intentaba escapar de allí.

\- Estás usando mal la fuerza, Cas -Sam se acomodó mejor sobre sus caderas para seguir montándole sin perder el ritmo-. O te corres, o mueres. No tienes más opciones.

Castiel no iba a correrse, no podía, pero su cerebro había empezando a notar la falta de oxígeno y quería escapar de allí. Comenzó a pincharle los pulmones y un zumbido extraño se le instaló en la cabeza. Sam iba en serio; o lo hacía, o lo ahogaba. No tenía escapatoria. Volvió a contraer todos los músculos de su cuerpo y apretó con fuerzas intentando así provocarse un orgasmo. Tuvo que hacer achaque de la poca energía que ya le quedaba teniendo en cuenta la falta de oxígeno y volvió a intentarlo. 

Se ahogaba. Irremediablemente se ahogaba y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Los pulmones le quemaban y si contraía más el cuerpo acabaría matándose él mismo. En un último intento por salir de allí, movió las caderas logrando inútilmente que Sam lo penetrara más insistentemente en un mismo punto. Castiel se contrajo por la sensación y tras relajarse después de haber tenido todos los músculos en tensión, su cuerpo entró en shock y dejó de obedecerle. Lo primero que sintió fue que no pudo controlar los esfínteres y se meó en la cama. Intentó parar pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Cuando ya pensó que perdería la consciencia y que por fin todo acabaría, Sam volvió a tirar de su pelo alejándole de la almohada. 

Castiel abrió la boca jadeante, loco por conseguir algo de oxígeno. Cuando notó que sus pulmones comenzaron a hincharse de nuevo, una sensación indescriptible de gozo estalló en él, y junto a eso, su orgasmo le dio de lleno en la cama. De nuevo comenzó a temblar, jadeando a medias por recuperar aire y por soltarlo al mismo tiempo. Notaba cómo descargaba sobre su ropa y las ya húmedas sábanas y durante varios segundos nada importó.

Sam sonrió de medio lado. Se le había soltado un mechón de cabello y le caía sobre la frente mientas seguía cabalgando a Castiel sin descanso. Sin soltarle del pelo, se afianzó más y él mismo dio rienda suelta a su liberación. Comenzó a correrse dentro de Cas caliente y salvaje, impulsándose cada vez más para llegar más lejos. Sin haber terminado, salió de Castiel y se agarró la erección para terminar de correrse sobre su trasero, entre las dos nalgas y sobre su orificio de entrada. Ver cómo Cas contraía los músculos tragando en parte su semen, expulsándolo luego lentamente, le hizo sonreír de felicidad. 

De un salto bajó de la cama, se puso bien la ropa y se agachó para quedar frente a la cara de Castiel.

\- Siempre sabes cómo complacerme -y le dio un beso húmedo y lascivo en la frente.

Castiel cerró los ojos, respirando aún trabajosamente. Cuando los abrió, estaba de nuevo boca arriba en la cama, atado, pero con toda la ropa puesta en su sitio y sin rastro de Lucifer. ¿Lo había soñado? Sí, eso parecía. Todo tenía pinta de haber sido una pesadilla o una mala jugada de su cerebro. Esbozó una media sonrisa pensando en ese desagradable sueño. Ahora que no había rastro de Lucifer, aprovecharía y dormiría un poco. Fue a moverse para intentar cambiar de postura lo poco que las ataduras le permitían, cuando una punzada enorme y fría lo atravesó en dos. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron y su trasero comenzó a rezumar un líquido viscoso. Sin tener otra opción, Castiel cerró los ojos intentando alejar ese conocimiento de su mente de que eso había sido más que un sueño. No había escapatoria posible. Jamás la tendría, y ahora viviría el sufrimiento de Sam para siempre.

 

 

_Lo siento, Dean. Siempre quise ser tu amigo. Siempre confié en ti. Os he defraudado a ti y a Sam y mi única salvación ahora mismo es pagar por todos los pecados por los que os he hecho pasar. Si pudiera elegir, todo habría sido distinto para todos. Lo siento, Dean. Lo siento tanto..._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Título:** [Never-ending nightmare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJgjqJItKUs&feature=related)

 **Parte:** 2/4

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** indirectamente, Dean/Castiel.

 **Personajes:** Dean, Sam y Meg.

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Rating:** PG

 **Disclamer:** nada me pertenece. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Spoilers:** mitad de la séptima temporada básicamente.

 **Warnings:** ninguno

 **Resumen:** Aunque ya no es en forma de pesadillas, a veces Sam recuerda lo que vivió con Lucifer. Entonces se da cuenta de una cosa...

 

 

Sam abrió los ojos y se desperezó tranquilamente en la cama. Dean aún seguía dormido en la cama de al lado abrazado a la almohada, así que se dio el lujo de disfrutar de esa sensación placentera de despertarse sin ningún tipo de malestar en su mente. Ya podía dormir tranquilo. Las pesadillas con Lucifer se habían acabado. Y sus voces, sus chistes, su insistente demanda de atención, sus caricias... Quizás Sam ya no tenía pesadillas, pero eso no quitaba que los recuerdos no le asaltaran de vez en cuando. Se sentía extraño teniendo la mente bien y en su sitio. Había pasado tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a estar hecho polvo, a vagar por los rincones de su cerebro, a sufrir en silencio una y otra vez las continuas vejaciones a las que fue sometido.

Era cierto, ya no revivía lo mismo una y otra vez, pero sí las recordaba. Y dudaba mucho que alguna vez pudiera olvidarlas.

Volvió a estirarse en la cama, se levantó y se fue al baño. Se afeitó, se duchó y se puso ropa limpia. Cuando salió, Dean aún seguía dormido en la misma postura. Comenzó a recoger su ropa y salió para dejarlo todo en el maletero del coche. A la vuelta, su hermano ya se había incorporado en la cama y lo miraba con los ojos aún entrecerrados debido a la claridad del día.

\- Has madrugado mucho -Dean se puso en pie y se estiró ruidosamente estirando los brazos. Luego bajó uno de ellos y se rascó la entrepierna mientras iba de camino al baño.

\- He dormido bien.

Dean se volvió antes de cerrar la puerta y lo miró.

\- Me alegro, Sam.

Sam sonrió sabiendo que su hermano lo decía de veras. Terminó de recogerlo todo y espero a Dean para ir a desayunar juntos. 

 

\- Me gusta verte así, Sam -Sam se terminó el café y se lo quedó mirando-. Pareces otro. Ya no tienes esa expresión cansada y huraña en la cara. Y eres casi guapo -bromeó-. Claro que nunca podrás estar a mi nivel, pero al menos ya no te pareces al ogro de la tele.

Sam sonrió, celebrando el buen humor de su hermano. Hacía tanto que no estaban así tan relajados que tuvo que hacer memoria para recordarlo. Gracias a Castiel, ahora podía seguir con su vida, porque las pesadillas se habían disuelto, evaporado, erradicado, ido para siempre.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Dejó el café a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios y se quedó mirando el borde de la taza. Él recordaba lo que había pasado como si hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero ya no era un hecho real, ya no lo vivía como antes, ni escuchaba voces, ni revivía lo mismo una y otra vez. Dudaba mucho que eso se hubiera perdido en el espacio o que se hubiera acabado para siempre. Si Castiel había ocupado su lugar, también se había quedado con sus pesadillas y vivencias. Posiblemente Lucifer siguiera siendo igual de persistente pero con el ángel. 

Un nudo se le formó en el pecho. No podía permitir que eso siguiera así. Una cosa era salvarle y pagar por lo que había hecho, pero Cas no se merecía semejante final. Él lo entendía mejor que nadie y sabía que esa nueva sensación que había aparecido en el pecho de pronto no terminaría hasta que lo sacara de allí. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que Castiel viviera su infierno. No era justo.

\- Dean.

Dean levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando vio la mirada angustiada de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha olvidado pedir el café con leche desnatada? -bromeó.

Sam no le respondió a la broma.

\- Tenemos que ir a por Cas.

Dean se lo quedó mirando fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

\- Sam, ya hemos hablado de esto. Castiel está bien allí. 

\- No, no está bien. Ha ocupado mi lugar, Dean. Está viviendo lo que yo viví y eso es una tortura para él.

Dean intento tranquilizarle tras oír el tono de voz de su hermano.

\- Cas es un ángel con bastante poder, Sam. Seguro que ha podido contra Lucifer. No hay nada mejor que un ángel para hacer frente a otro ángel por muy mala leche que tenga.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Lo miró con angustia, respirando trabajosamente.

\- No, Dean. Castiel no puede librarse de eso porque ha tomado mi lugar. Está reviviendo lo que Lucifer me hizo a mí -Sam hizo una pausa para controlar la horda de sentimientos que habían llegado a él de pronto-. Cas no se merece eso, Dean. No se merece vivir mi infierno.

Dean apretó los dientes y una vena se le marcó en la sien. Luego cambió la expresión del rostro y de nuevo intentó tranquilizar a su hermano.

\- Sam, le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Estás subestimando a Cas. Ya has visto que es prácticamente invencible. Sabrá salir de esta, ya veras -tosió para intentar cambiar de tema-. Además, dejamos allí a Meg para que nos mantuviera informados, y lo último que nos dijo hace unos días fue que dormía todo el rato. Seguro que se está echando la siesta de su vida.

Sam lo dudaba. Él muchas veces había aparentado estar durmiendo sin embargo su cerebro no había parado ni un solo segundo de reproducir imágenes en su cabeza. 

\- Dean...

\- Sam -lo calló-. Cas está bien. Y nosotros tenemos una misión que nos espera.

Con un movimiento brusco, Dean se levantó mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacaba un par de billetes y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

\- Te espero en el coche.

Sam permaneció sentado viendo cómo Dean salía de la cafetería. Suspirando, se levantó y lo siguió. Apenas tardó medio minuto en llegar donde estaba él; parado al lado en el coche con el teléfono en la mano a punto de responder una llamada.

\- Sí -ladró.

\- Soy Meg.

Dean se tensó al oír la voz de esa bruja.

\- Dime -se volvió siendo consciente de la presencia de su hermano.

\- Castiel ha despertado -Meg no se anduvo con rodeos-. Ha salido del coma.

\- ¿Y?

\- Mira, ojitos tiernos -Meg miró a su alrededor tras escuchar el tono pasota de Dean al otro lado del teléfono-. Supongo que me has tenido vigilando a tu querubín por algo. Se ha despertado y está muy mal. Quieren aplicarle electrodos y no puedo detenerles. Tú sabrás si quieres salvarle o no.

\- Estará bien -Dean sólo lo dijo una vez, pero en su cerebro la frase se repitió mil veces hasta que acabó creyéndoselo.

\- Si quieres pensar eso, por mí vale -Meg comenzó a andar por el pasillo-. Yo me largo. Han empezado a llegar demonios y ya no puedo esconderme más. Tú verás lo que quieres que le pase a Castiel. Ya no es responsabilidad mía.

Dean oyó cómo esa víbora colgaba el teléfono. Durante unos segundos se quedó en la misma posición pensando qué diablos iba a hacer, y se hubiera quedado así todo el día sino llega a ser por la voz de Sam.

\- Dean. ¿Va todo bien?

Dean se volvió mientras guardaba el teléfono.

\- Sí -mintió. Se subió al coche y esperó que a que su hermano lo imitara-. El caso ese de la bruja era en Oregón, ¿no?

Sam asintió sin abrir la boca. Poco podía hacer. Dean había tomado una decisión y sabía que no cambiaría de opinión así como así. 

 

 

 

Poco a poco la oscuridad fue tomando posesión de la carretera. Dean no supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevaba al volante. Mucho, quizás, y durante todas esas horas no había podido quitarse a Cas de la cabeza. Estaba bien. Castiel estaba bien. Era un ángel, tenía poder. Sabría luchar contra las imágenes del infierno, ¿ no? Él mismo había luchado contra ellas. 

Durante un segundo rememoró todo lo vivido allí abajo, lo que Alistair le había hecho, lo que le hizo sentir y en lo que lo había convertido. Compadecía a su hermano porque sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar, y ahora... ahora se había dado cuenta de una cosa; Castiel siempre había estado ahí para sacarles del infierno. Cuando él estaba allí abajo torturando almas inocentes y convirtiéndose en un asesino despiadado, la gracia de Castiel había llegado a él y lo había salvado. Cuando Sam cayó en la jaula junto a Michael y Lucifer, de nuevo Castiel lo salvó. Quizás había metido la pata dejando su alma atrás, pero la intención había sido buena. Al menos lo sacó de allí. Ahora era Castiel el que estaba hundido en el pozo, viviendo el infierno de ellos dos y nadie iba a ir a salvarle. Nadie. 

El corazón de Dean dejó de latir durante un segundo, dio un volantazo y cambió de dirección volviendo por donde había venido.

Sam se despertó tras el movimiento brusco del coche y tras estampar la cara contra la ventanilla del coche. Se incorporó y miró a Dean.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vamos a ir a por Cas. No podemos dejarle -miró brevemente a su hermano-. Ahora es él el que nos necesita y vamos a sacarle de allí como sea.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Título:** [Never-ending nightmare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJgjqJItKUs&feature=related)

 **Parte:** 3/3 +1

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel.

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Rating:** PG

 **Disclamer:** nada me pertenece. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Spoilers:** mitad de la séptima temporada básicamente.

 **Warnings:** ninguno

 **Resumen:** Dean va a rescatar a Castiel. A pesar de parece un plan fácil, Dean no está preparado para enfrentarse a determinados sentimientos que, por mucho tiempo, ha mantenido ocultos en su cabeza.

 **Dedicatoria:** A Collinsmepone; por su info, dedicación, sabiduría y apoyo.

 

 

\- Dale más carga.

\- Doctor, está casi al máximo.

\- Dale más te he dicho.

El enfermero dudó y no obedeció la orden. El doctor lo miró enfadado.

\- ¿Quién es aquí el especialista? -le recordó-. Obedezca o tendrá que buscarse otro trabajo.

El hombre asintió. Antes de cargar más la máquina, volvió la cabeza para mirar al pobre infeliz que yacía en la camilla. Sudaba copiosamente y los ojos azules casi sin vida lo miraban sin verle. Llevaba un casco con electrodos que le rodeaban la frente y una protección en la boca para que no se mordiera la lengua. El hombre temblaba, o al menos eso le pareció ver bajo la barba que ya le había comenzado a crecer.

Castiel se contrajo al escuchar el sonido de ese aparato cargándose. Cerró los ojos preparado para una nueva descarga, pero ésta no llegó. Temblaba de miedo y las ataduras de la cama le impedían taparse para evitar que el frío le calara los huesos. La fina tela blanca de su pijama estaba totalmente transpirada y pegada al cuerpo, ayudando a que la electricidad de los electrodos corrieran más libremente por él sin orden ni concierto. 

Justo cuando pensó que todo había acabado, la máquina saltó y una descarga el doble de poderosa que la anterior lo hizo levantar de un salto de la camilla. Las ataduras de las muñecas y los tobillos fue lo único que mantuvo a Cas sujeto a ella, el resto del cuerpo se tensó y se levantó como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Quería gritar, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que no salía nada de ella. Le dolía horrores y el único consuelo que tenía era que sabía que pronto su cuerpo dejaría de sentir nada. Estaba tan cansado, tan agotado, que notaba cómo su fin se acercaba a pasos agigantados. 

 

Dean no tenía claro si ese plan iba a funcionar o no, pero no tenían otra. La zorra de Meg había huido y no tenían a nadie que les pudiera echar una mano. Y si la hubieran tenido, el tiempo se les agotaba rápidamente y ya no podían esperar más. Al no contar con los informes de Meg, no sabía cómo estaba Cas, ni siquiera si estaba vivo o muerto. Pero Dean no quería pensar eso. Dejaría los quebraderos de cabeza una vez estuviera dentro.

Había acordado con Sam que mientras él entraba en el psiquiátrico, su hermano apagaría el cuadro de luces del hospital. El factor sorpresa iba a ser crucial para pillar al personal por sorpresa mientras él iba a por Castiel y lo liberaba. Tenía menos de cinco minutos para dar la vuelta al edificio y poder entrar por el primer hueco que encontrase. Luego Sam lo desconectaría todo. En su camino hacia una entrada segura, Dean se había encontrado con un par de demonios de pacotillas a los que había matado sin dificultad aparente. Tras eso, entró en el hospital. No lo recordaba tan lúgubre y frío. Parecía que aquello había sido decorado por alguien con un tremendo deseo de vengarse de la raza humana, y maldijo la hora en que trajeron allí a Sam. Se echó mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y comprobó que aún llevaba la linterna y el cuchillo de Ruby. Con sigilo, se adentró recordando dónde estaba la habitación que estaba buscando.

Tuvo que pararse y esconderse tras un carrito de la limpieza abandonado cuando dos enfermeros llegaron al pasillo desde la otra punta. No parecían amenazadores ni daban signos de buscar nada, pero Dean, por si acaso, se puso en alerta. 

Afortunadamente los dos hombres pasaron de largo y el pasillo quedó de nuevo en silencio. A lo lejos se oían las risas de un paciente y los lloros de otro. Dean cerró los ojos intentando infundirse valor y reorganizar la mente. Cuando los abrió, cogió la linterna y como si lo hubieran ensayado, el apagón provocado por Sam sembró el caos. 

Médicos y enfermeros comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro y los gritos y sollozo de los pacientes se hicieron el doble de fuertes. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron, pero se apagaron enseguida. Obra también de Sam. Ahora, sólo las luces básicas de emergencia que señalaban las escaleras y otros carteles de importancia eran la única iluminación disponible en todo el hospital. Linterna en mano y cuchillo en la otra, Dean salió de su escondite dispuesto a buscar a Castiel y a llevárselo con él.

 

 

Castiel ladeó la cabeza intentando apartar ese dolor. No le quedaban fuerza para aguantar más y poco a poco notaba cómo la mente se le iba, como si cayera en un estado de somnolencia auto impuesta. Cuando creyó que ese era el fin y que se desmayaría, la máquina hizo un ruido raro y las luces temblaron. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? 

\- No lo sé, doctor. Tiene que haber un fallo en las luces de emergencia. Es raro que no se hayan encendido.

\- Doctor -un enfermero abrió la puerta y lo enfocó con lo que parecía ser un puntero láser-. Hay un fallo en el cuadro central de luces y nadie sabe lo que ha pasado. El director le solicita urgentemente.

\- Dile que no puedo ir, que estoy con un paciente.

\- Me insistió en que viniera, doctor -el hombre parecía estar acojonado por la reacción del médico-. El paciente está atado y no puede ir a ninguna parte. 

El doctor pareció dudar, pero finalmente aceptó la orden y siguió al hombre. Antes de irse, se volvió hacia su enfermero.

\- Quédate aquí y vigílale. Si le pasa algo, será responsabilidad tuya.

El enfermero asintió preocupado. Ese paciente parecía estar medio muerto. Ojalá no la palmase y le echasen a él la culpa. Se quedó parado en la oscuridad, oyendo su propia respiración, porque el moribundo de la camilla por no hacer, no hacía ni ruido. Era posible que ya estuviera muerto y todo.

De pronto, una respiración que no era la suya comenzó a oírse en la oscuridad. El enfermero contuvo la suya intentando localizar de dónde venía.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó en la oscuridad-. ¿Hola?

Guardó silencio y esperó, intentando volver a escuchar la respiración, pero no había rastro de ella. Quizás la hubiera imaginado, quizás se estaba volviendo loco él también, quizás... 

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejó fuera de combate y cayó al suelo de cualquier manera totalmente inconsciente. 

Dean encendió la linterna y lo apuntó con el foco de luz el tiempo suficiente para pasar por encima de él sin pisarle. Llegó a la camilla y enfocó a Cas indirectamente para no hacerle daño en las pupilas, pero éste no tenía los ojos abiertos. Dean no pudo evitar pasar el punto de luz sobre su cuerpo para descubrir la horrible realidad en lo que Cas se había convertido; estaba visiblemente más delgado, la piel más pálida, con ojeras rojizas bajo los ojos y el pelo sucio y pegado a la cabeza. La ropa también tenía pinta de no haber sido lavada en años y la transpiración se la había pegado al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

\- Cas... -susurró sin poder creerlo-. ¿Qué diablos han hecho contigo?

Castiel ladeó la cabeza levemente. Fue un movimiento apenas imperceptible, pero Dean se percató de que al ángel le costó la misma vida ese mísero gesto. Sin perder más tiempo, le desató los tobillos y las muñecas. Ante su estupefacción, viejas marcas de ataduras habían comenzado a curarse dejando restos rosados en su piel. Castiel sería un ángel, pero todo eso que le había sucedido estaba claro que había sido demasiado para él.

\- Cas, tío -Dean lo ladeó intentando despertarle-. Colega. Vamos. Tenemos que irnos.

Castiel abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró. Al principio la mirada vagó errante sin poder localizar la voz. Se notaba que estaba perdido y asustado, pero cuando logró ver la cara de Dean, su rostro se relajó visiblemente.

\- Dean... -murmuró apenas audible-. Dean.

Dean lo observó. Fue evidente que a Cas le costaba articular palabra. Lo sostuvo sentado en la camilla para luego agacharse y echárselo al hombro. No era la postura más cómoda para Castiel, pero no podía llevarle de otra manera. Tenía que dejar al menos una mano libre para la linterna, sino estarían perdidos. Con cuidado para no darle ningún golpe, Dean se guió rápidamente hasta salir de allí. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, oyó que alguien le gritaba a su espalda, pero él no se paró a mirar a ver quién era; agarró mejor a Cas y salió corriendo monte a través. En la última subida, tropezó con una raíz del suelo y cayó de rodillas. Entonces aprovechó para dejar de caer a Castiel en el suelo y observar que nadie les seguía. Y así fue. No tenía localizado a Sam, pero sabía que su hermano estaba bien y pronto tendría que ir a reunirse con él.

\- Vamos, Cas, tenemos que irnos -Dean se agachó para cogerle, pero Castiel se contrajo. Se hizo un ovillo sobre el suelo y comenzó a temblar-. ¿Cas?

Castiel tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Gemía como un animal herido y negaba con la cabeza. Dean lo cogió en brazos intentando detenerle.

\- Cas. Eh, Cas. Colega. Ahora estás bien -le susurró-. Estás conmigo.

Castiel luchó sin fuerzas entre sus brazos intentando alejarse de él.

\- Tranquilo -lo zarandeó suavemente mientras echaba a andar hacia el coche donde había quedado con Sam-. Estás a salvo.

El ángel abrió los ojos y lo miró, ésta vez sin reconocerle.

\- Soy Dean -murmuró, dolido en el alma porque no le hubiera reconocido-. Soy Dean.

\- Dean -Castiel repitió su nombre como si fuera la cura de todos sus problemas-. Lo siento, Dean. Lo siento.

\- Shhh, calla -siguió subiendo la colina con él en brazos a buen ritmo-. Ya casi hemos llegado.

\- Lo siento tanto, Dean. Por todo.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso luego, Cas.

Pero Castiel cayó inconsciente en sus brazos y comenzó a temblar, ésta vez más erráticamente. Consciente de que algo no iba bien, Dean aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al coche. Afortunadamente Sam ya estaba allí, cuando lo vio llegar corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- No lo sé, Sam. No está bien.

Sam abrió la puerta trasera y dejó que Dean se sentara dentro con Castiel sobre él. Los espasmos cada vez eran más fuertes y los ojos se movían sin control bajo los párpados.

\- Rápido, Sam. Tenemos que llevarle al motel.

Sam asintió nervioso. Se sentó al volante y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo. No tenía claro qué iban a hacer con Castiel una vez hubieran llegado, pero no iba a dejarle tirado. No otra vez. Cuando llegaron al motel, ayudó a Dean a meterle en la cama y a taparle, pero eso no hizo que se calmara, de hecho Castiel parecía moverse con más violencia, como si miles de descargas le recorrieran el cuerpo.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo -Dean se sentó a su lado e intentó sujetarle los brazos en un vano intento para que no se hiciera daño. Castiel comenzó a gemir asustado.

\- No me ates más, por favor. No me ates. No me ates, por favor -siguió jadeando hasta que la voz se perdió en el fondo de su garganta-. No me ates.

\- No sé qué hacer, Dean. Eso también lo he pasado yo. Ahora mismo Cas no está aquí; está enredado en cualquier delirio que había en mi mente -se pasó las manos por la cabeza intentando despejarse-. No sé cómo sacarle de ahí. No sé cómo hacerle dejar de pensar.

La mente de Dean iba a toda velocidad. El corazón le latía desbocado y aunque jamás lo admitiese, estaba muy asustado. Entonces se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa. Sam pensó que cogería la botella y comenzaría a beber, pero no fue así; para su estupefacción, Dean abrió una bolsa y sacó una hamburguesa y varios paquetes de patatas.

\- Dean... -Sam no podía creer que su hermano se fuera a poner a comer en ese momento.

Dean lo miró. Luego asintió. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y alzó la voz.

\- Muerte -gritó-. Sé que me estás oyendo. Ven.

\- Dean... -Sam no tenía claro qué iba a hacer su hermano con la muerte y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

\- No tenemos otra opción, Sam. Muerte es el único que puede poner un muro en su cabeza tal y como hizo contigo.

\- Pero...

Sam no tuvo tiempo de quejarse del todo cuando unos pasos sonaron tras ellos. A la par, ambos hermanos se volvieron para comprobar que realmente la muerte, ten elegante y solemne como siempre, se había aparecido ante ellos.

\- Dean... Sam -los miró con desprecio como si fueran dos escarabajos peloteros. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel-. Vaya, ésto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Dean caminó hacia Cas y se puso a su lado.

\- Tienes que ponerle un muro en el cerebro tal y como hiciste con Sam, o morirá.

Muerte hizo un gesto con la boca.

\- Dudo que un ángel pueda morir así, pero sí que es cierto que eso lo puede dejar loco para siempre. Al fin y al cabo nadie tiene tanto aguante, ¿no?

\- Por favor -Dean no sabía cómo pedírselo. Si Muerte les decía que no, Castiel estaba perdido.

\- Yo lo haría, Dean -Muerte golpeó con su bastón en el suelo un par de veces antes de seguir hablando-, pero te olvidas de algo.

Dean miró a Sam y éste a su vez se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablaba.

\- De un alma -suspiró dándose cuenta de lo perdidos que estaban los Winchester-. No puedo ponerle un muro que corte unos recuerdos sino tiene alma. 

\- ¿Cómo podemos hacer que tenga alma? 

La pregunta de Dean sonó tan desesperada que Muerte se echó a reír lentamente. La cadencia de su risa retumbó por toda la habitación. Cuando se calmó, siguió hablando, pero no abandonó esa media sonrisa escalofriante que dejó en el rostro.

\- Siendo humano. 

\- ¿Y tú puedes hacerle humano? -ahora fue Sam el que preguntó. No tenía muy claro todo ese asunto, pero lo importante era que Castiel dejara de sufrir.

\- En un estado normal no podría, pero vuestro amigo está tan débil ahora mismo que hasta un gatito podría quitarle su gracia a lametazos.

\- ¿Lo convertirías en humano y le pondrías el muro en su cerebro? -Dean se acercó a él. No quería juegos con Castiel, ni quería letras pequeñas en el contrato. Estaba dispuesto a negociar lo que fuera.

\- Lo haría si es lo que deseas -Muerte no se dejó achantar y lo miró fijamente-. Cuando quieras puedo empezar.

\- Un momento -Dean detuvo el avance de ese muerto andante y se puso entre él y Castiel-. No has negociado, ni me has pedido nada a cambio, por lo que deduzco que tener la gracia de un ángel debe de ser algo bastante poderoso para ti.

Muerte lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Me equivoco? -le preguntó.

\- No estás en condiciones de preguntar nada, Dean. Ni de negociar -lo rodeó y volvió a acercarse a Castiel para mirarle de cerca-. Pero ya que eres tan valiente de enfrentarme, te dejaré que pongas una única condición al contrato que vamos a hacer.

Dean asintió, consciente de que aquí se lo jugaba todo. Tenía que pensar lo que fuera mejor para Castiel y en consecuencia así habló.

\- Te quedarás con la gracia de Castiel, lo convertirás en humano con alma y le pondrás el muro en el cerebro.

\- ¿Pero...? -Muerte comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- Pero le devolverás a Castiel su gracia cuando él te lo pida y no podrás negarte. Mientras tanto su gracia será tuya.

\- Dean... -Sam tragó saliva consciente del trato que quería hacer su hermano.

\- Ahora pongo yo mi condición -Muerte se acercó al mayor de los Winchester y le susurró al oído. Luego se alejó para mirarle bien-. ¿Y bien?

\- Acepto.

\- Dean...

\- Ahora no, Sam.

Muerte sonrió. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Abrió un maletín que de pronto apareció ante sus pies y cogió una bola transparente del tamaño de una manzana. No necesitó tocarla; la esfera parecía volar sobre la palma de su mano.

Con calma dejó de caer la esfera sobre el pecho de Castiel y segundo a segundo, ésta comenzó a llenarse de luz blanca. Eran unos reflejos tan puros y directos, que Dean tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no hacerse daño en las retinas. Sam tuvo también que volver la cabeza. Cuando volvieron a mirar, la esfera desaparecía dentro del maletín. Muerte lo cerró y luego le puso la mano en la frente. Castiel comenzó a temblar y tras varios minutos así, cayó laxo sobre la cama.

\- Ya está. Estaba tan débil que hasta ese muñecajo escocés de pacotilla podría haberlo hecho -bromeó refiriéndose a Crowley. Luego se levantó de la cama-. Vuestro amigo ya es humano, tiene alma y tiene una pared en su cerebro que lo bloquea de lo que ha vivido últimamente. Ahora sólo le queda descansar para que se recupere.

\- Pero... ¿recordará quién es? ¿Sabrá lo que ha pasado? -Sam no tenía muy claro qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

\- Lo recordará todo; que era un ángel, que ha estado en ese psiquiátrico y que lo hizo por ti, Sam -luego se volvió hacia Dean-. Y por ti. Lo que no recordará serán tus pesadilla vividas en el infierno, Sam. Ni que él también las ha vivido durante todo este tiempo.

\- Gracias -Dean no podía alejar la mirada de Castiel y su expresión en la cara ahora totalmente relajada.

\- No me las des, Dean -Muerte caminó hacia la mesa y se detuvo al lado-. Tú y yo hemos hecho un pacto. Y me llevo estas patatas fritas como cortesía -ladeó la cabeza a modo de despedida-. Caballeros... ha sido un placer.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había desaparecido. Sam miró a Dean seriamente.

\- ¿Qué le has prometido, Dean?

\- Nada importante.

\- Lo dudo.

\- Dímelo.

\- Nada importante te he dicho -Dean miró por la habitación ignorándole deliberadamente-. No tenemos suficiente material para curarle las heridas. ¿Puedes ir a comprar algo?

Sam lo miró serio durante unos segundos. Cuando fue consciente de que Dean no iba a soltar prenda, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió tras ella dando un portazo. 

Dean lo vio irse, entonces comenzó a buscar en su mochila. Sacó ropa limpia, algunas vendas y desinfectante. Iba a curar a Castiel.

 

 

 

Conforme fue desnudando a Castiel, Dean le vio marcas que sabía que antes no tenía. El pobre hombre era ahora mismo casi un despojo desnudo sobre su cama, y Dean se prometió en ese mismo instante no volver a dejarle solo nunca más. Cuidaría de él y le enseñaría todo lo que hiciera falta para poder sobrevivir y enfrentarse a ese mundo de locos que vivían siendo un simple mortal. Tenía dos grandes cosas que ocultar, la primera que lo amaba como nunca había querido a nadie, y la segunda... el pacto que había hecho con Muerte; que sólo podría recuperar su gracia cuando Dean diera su vida por él. 

Ahora, tenía que curarle y convertirle en el hombre que sabía que podía llegar a ser, aunque para eso quizás tuviera que esperar aún un tiempo...


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Título:** Never-ending nightmare 4/4

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Beta:** sin betear

**Rating: PG**

**Disclamer:** nada me pertenece. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Spoilers:** ninguno

 **Resumen:** Después de haber liberado a Cas del psiquiátrico y de haber negociado con Muerte su vida, Castiel despierta y Dean tendrá que contarle toda la verdad.

 

 

_"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."_

_"You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in."_

_"I think I'm starting to feel something."_

_"Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?_

_"I learned that from the pizza man."_

_"Dean and I do share a more profound bond...I wasn't going to mention it."_

_"I gave everything for you! And this is what you give me?!"_

_"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be."_

 

 

 

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la ventana con fuerza. Un viento casi fantasmal se había levantado de pronto haciendo que las ramas de árbol que estaba pegado a la ventana arañara sin misericordia el pobre cristal. Ese agua que caía insistente y cada vez con más violencia, parecía un desesperado intento del cielo por limpiar la ciudad de sus pecados. 

Castiel seguía dormido sobre la cama. En esas primeras semanas de vida como humano apenas había tenido momentos de lucidez. La fiebre lo había consumido en ocasiones hasta hacerle delirar cosas incomprensibles. Él aún no sabía lo que era y por qué se sentía así. En su cabeza sólo se repetían las mismas imágenes una y otra vez. Parecía que su vida había comenzado desde el momento en que sacó a Dean del infierno, y era irónico, sobre todo tratándose de un ángel con miles de años de existencia, pero para Castiel ese era el comienzo de todo.

Como si de una película se tratase, fue recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos, los pactos, las guerras, las luchas, el apocalipsis, los leviatanes, la madre de todo, la huida de Dios, la muerte de sus hermanos, la guerra contra Uriel, la alianza con Crowley, la traición a Dean. Entonces su mente se detuvo como si no quisiera andar más, como si no tuviera razones para ello, y con una sensación de cansancio inigualable, abrió por primera vez los ojos en todo ese tiempo.

Estaba tumbado sobre la cama, destapado y completamente desnudo. Parecía estar solo, pero a lo lejos se oía el sonido del agua, lo que indicaba que alguien tenía que andar cerca. Cansado, cerró los ojos de nuevo porque los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos durante mucho más tiempo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, alguien estaba arrodillado en el suelo a un lado de la cama y le lavaba los pies. Castiel no necesitó que esa persona se diera la vuelva para saber que era Dean. Reconocería su silueta entre un millón. Lentamente, y dudando si le iban a salir las palabras, abrió la boca.

\- Al igual que Jesús le lavó los pies a sus discípulos, tú me los estás lavando a mí.

Dean tendría que haberse sobresaltado porque no se esperaba que Castiel despertara tan pronto, pero debía reconocer que esa frase era muy suya y a pesar de todo, sonrió mientras se volvía para mirarle.

\- Creo que no soy el más indicado para compararme con él, ¿no crees? -lo miró a los ojos buscando algún signo de mejora-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Tengo una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si no pudiera moverme. Intento curarme, pero no puedo.

Dean apretó los labios y dejó la esponja a un lado para ponerse de pie y acercarse a la cabecera de la cama. Entonces se percató de que había desnudado a Castiel. Para él no era nada nuevo, puesto que en todo en ese tiempo se había estado ocupando de él. Verle desnudo e indefenso se había convertido en algo cotidiano. Lo que no se había esperado es que Castiel aceptara tan bien el hecho de estar desnudo ante otro hombre. Quizás porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era el pudor. 

Le echó la manta por encima para que no cogiera frío y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

\- Cas... Tengo que decirte algo -comenzó. No quería dilatar mucho ese momento porque cuanto antes se lo dijera, mejor sería para ambos-. Ya no eres un ángel.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando analizando sus palabras.

\- No soy un ángel -no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

\- No -Dean no apartaba la vista de encima por temor a que fuera a hacer algo-. Cuando cambiaste tu lugar por Sam, ellos... ellos casi te matan, y la única manera de impedir que te volvieras loco era la de...

\- Convertirme en humano para tener un alma y ponerme una pared en el cerebro que me impidiera recordar eso -lo buscó con la mirada-. ¿No?

Dean asintió. Castiel era un tipo listo y sabía que acabaría averiguándolo por sí solo. Lo que no sabía era que tardaría tan poco.

\- Recuerdo haber encontrado a Sam totalmente hundido y recuerdo haber cambiado mi sitio por él, pero no recuerdo nada más. Hasta ahora.

\- Es lo mejor, Cas. No necesitas esa clase de recuerdos, sobre todo porque no son tuyos -sonrió a medias-. Con que se acuerde una persona de ellos ya es bastante, ¿no crees?

Castiel no sabía qué decir. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con las palabras de Dean. Recordaba por qué lo había hecho y no se arrepentía de ello.

\- Dean... lo siento -Castiel apartó por primera vez la mirada de él y dejó la vista perdida vagando sobre el estampado de la colcha-. Siento haberle hecho eso a Sam. Siento haberos traicionado, siento...

\- Cas -lo paró-. Ya todo eso está perdonado y es agua pasada, ¿vale? Ahora tenemos que comenzar de nuevo, y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es curarte para que estés bien cuanto antes y enseñarte lo insufrible que es ser humano.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle. Dean sonrió también.

\- Voy a terminar de lavarte, ¿de acuerdo? Anoche tuviste bastante fiebre y la mejor manera de erradicarla totalmente del cuerpo es con una buena ducha -se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie a su lado-. Ahora que estás despierto, te prepararé la bañera y te ayudaré en ella.

Castiel asintió. Lo vio marcharse hacia el baño y oyó cómo abría el grifo de la bañera y la comenzaba a llenar. Se sentía abrumado por esa cantidad de sensaciones que empezaba a sentir y que no podía ponerle nombre a la mayoría de ellas porque no sabía qué eran.

Los pasos de Dean sobre la moqueta lo alertó. Cuando llegó a su lado, se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.

\- El baño ya está.

Castiel asintió. Intentó levantarse, pero las sábanas que estaban sobre él parecían pesar como un muro de acero.

\- Espera -Dean las apartó-. Yo te ayudo.

Sin dudarlo, Dean se inclinó y pasó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo; un por debajo de los muslos y otro a mitad de su espalda. Luego lo levantó como si no pesara nada, y con él en brazos fue hacia el baño. Cuando estuvo delante de la bañera, le soltó las piernas para que se apoyara con cuidado. Finalmente lo ayudó a sentarse y se aseguró de que no se resbalara y se hundiera en la bañera.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Castiel asintió por inercia porque no tenía muy claro qué diablos tenía que sentir. Notaba sensaciones sobre la piel. Había distintas zonas del cuerpo que le dolían y tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago.

\- Te enseñaré cómo tienes que hacerlo -Dean se arrodilló a su lado, le echó jabón líquido sobre una esponja y luego la hundió en el agua para hacer espuma-. Ahora te frotas estos suavemente por todo el cuerpo.

Castiel aceptó la esponja y se la quedó mirando mientras la tenía en la mano. El tacto era extraño y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella ni cómo frotarla.

\- Trae -Dean se la quitó de las manos y comenzó a enjabonarle él-. Será mejor que lo haga yo o sino cuando te saque de la bañera vas a parecer un garbanzo.

Castiel no le entendió y no sabía qué tenía que ver eso con una legumbre en el agua, pero no preguntó. Se limitó a sentir las manos de Dean sobre su cuerpo. Le gustaba la sensación y el calor que le infundía. Sin ser brusco, pero siendo bastante enérgico, Dean lo enjabonó en un santiamén. Luego lo enjuagó y lo dejó sentado en la bañera.

\- Voy a cambiar las sábanas un momento. No te muevas -le advirtió, y antes de salir totalmente del baño, se volvió de nuevo hacia él-. Y no te hundas, que ya sabemos que eso se te da bien.

Castiel sonrió y se quedó sentado tal cual estaba; con las piernas ligeramente dobladas y los brazos sobre las rodillas. Se sentía cansado y no tenía claro si esa sensación iba a ser así siempre o sólo al principio.

\- Ya está todo listo -Dean apareció a su lado cargando con una toalla extra grande-. Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Castiel aceptó la ayuda, y apenas se hubo levantado, Dean lo envolvió con ese trozo de tela enorme que le hizo conservar la calidez. Ese simple gesto de levantarse y salir de la bañera supuso un esfuerzo titánico para Castiel, que notaba cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y de pronto ya no recordó nada más volviéndose todo oscuro.

 

 

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, le pareció estar solo en la habitación, o al menos eso le parecía a él ya que no oía nada de nada a su alrededor. Cuando pensó que lo mejor era seguir durmiendo un poco más, un ruido en una esquina le hizo girar la cabeza. 

Sam se percató del movimiento en la cama, dejó lo que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa y se acercó a él.

\- Cas. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Sam parecía ansioso y muy preocupado-. Llevas durmiendo días.

\- No sé -fue lo más sincero que pudo responder-. Cansado.

\- Es normal -lo tranquilizó-. Pronto estarás recuperado.

\- Sam... Lo siento.

\- No -Sam lo detuvo antes de que siguiera-. Lo pasado, pasado queda, Cas. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que luego nos hemos arrepentido. Forman parte de nuestra vida y aprendemos de ellas -Sam se detuvo para pensar en sus propias palabras-. No debí dejarte allí sufriendo en mi lugar, pero ya el daño está hecho y todos hemos aprendido la lección. A partir de ahora sólo miraremos hacia delante.

Castiel lo miró con admiración.

\- Tus palabras son sabias.

Sam sonrió pensando qué pensaría Dean de ellas.

\- Bueno, he conocido a gente muy singular a lo largo de mi vida -le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Tienes hambre, sed, ganas de ir al baño?

Castiel no tenía muy claro lo que se sentía cuando uno quería ir al baño, pero supuso que en algún momento lo descubriría. De momento sólo quería dormir. Aún sentía el cuerpo tremendamente cansado, como si sus articulaciones pesaran el triple de lo que en verdad tenían que pesar.

\- No -respondió sin más-. Sólo estoy cansado.

\- Pues descansa -Sam le puso bien la sábana y lo tapó mejor como si se tratase de un niño-. Pronto te sentirás mejor.

Castiel lo creyó. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó sintiéndose bien, luchando junto a los Winchester, ganándose su lugar al lado de ellos.

 

 

 

Todo estaba oscuro y el silencio era ensordecedor. Ya no llovía y el viento parecía haberse ido a limpiar otra ciudad. 

Castiel intentó adaptar los ojos a la oscuridad, pero estaba demasiado oscuro realmente como para ver nada. Tenía algo de frío y pensó que se había destapado. Sacó la mano por el borde de la sábana y subió la manta hasta taparse bien. Le dolía un poco la espalda, seguramente de llevar tanto tiempo boca arriba, así que rodó con cuidado y se puso de lado mirando hacia la mesilla de noche. De pronto notó un movimiento y un peso tras él que lo alertó.

\- ¿Tienes frío? -la voz de Dean sonó como un susurró sobre so oído. 

Castiel volvió la cabeza y sus narices casi chocaron. Dean parecía estar durmiendo con él bajo las sábanas, pero la cama era tan ancha que no se había dado cuenta. 

\- Sí, tengo frío -admitió. 

Dean no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a él por su espalda y se acopló a su cuerpo. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y descansó la cabeza en la almohada tras él. Castiel no supo cómo actuar, ni si él tenía que hacer algo. Lo curioso fue que la calidez lo envolvió casi en el acto, y no tenía sentido porque, por lo que podía apreciar del cuerpo de Dean, éste no llevaba puesta demasiada ropa. ¿Cómo podía un cuerpo casi desnudo trasmitir tanta calor? Y lo que entendió aún menos; ¿cómo podía su cuerpo, frío y desnudo, calentarse tan rápido sólo con ese leve roce?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y demasiadas sensaciones, y si algo había aprendido Castiel en su corta vida como humano, había sido a analizar lo que sentía y descubrir si le era placentero o no. Y eso lo era. Mucho. Sentir a Dean pegado a su cuerpo, ambos casi desnudos, cálidos y cubiertos por una manta... Sí, le gustaba mucho. Se acurrucó sin saberlo a su cuerpo y se durmió.

Dean lo notó relajarse entre sus brazos. Lo había abrazado porque lo había sentido frío como el metal y pensó que pegando su cuerpo al suyo le transmitiría algo de calor. Lo que no sabía era la facilidad con la que Castiel se adaptaría a él. No preguntó, ni quiso saber el por qué, cosa que Dean agradeció enormemente porque ni él mismo estaba preparado para responder nada. No tenía palabras, sólo tenía sentimientos, y sabía de cuáles se trataban aunque aún no les hubiera puesto nombre.

Se amoldó a su espalda infundiéndole más calor. No quiso tener una erección y pudo controlarse. Lo último que quería era que Castiel se despertara sobresaltado preguntándose qué era eso. No, Dean dejó a un lado los sentimientos terrenales. Había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que eso que sentía por Castiel, esa sensación que había traducido como amistad profunda, era en realidad algo más. No había sabido verlo. Tampoco tenía muy claro si lo hubiera comprendido antes, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que Castiel era algo más, mucho más. No le importaba que fuera un hombre. Eso era algo banal y sin importancia que no llegaba ni a enturbiar lo que había empezado a sentir por él. El cuerpo de Castiel era un simple recipiente y nada más. Uno que no estaba del todo mal, todo fuera dicho, y que al principio Dean no estaba muy conforme pensando algo más con ese cuerpo puesto que se salía de sus gustos normales, pero no iba a ser tan estúpido. No iba a esconder esos sentimientos que sentía por el alma de una persona sólo porque ésta meara de pie. Poco a poco lo había ido aceptando y ya no tenía nada más que decidir; Castiel era suyo y ya no había más discusión sobre el tema.

 

 

 

Abrió los ojos cuando la claridad comenzaba a hacerse paso a través de las cortinas medio abiertas. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para amoldar la vista para recordar donde estaba. Respiró profundamente y se sintió bien. Por primera vez en todos esos días, o semanas, que llevaba en la cama, al fin no sintió nada que le doliera excesivamente. Empezaba a no ser tan desagradable ser humano, o al menos eso le pareció a Castiel cuando volvió la cabeza y vio a Dean tumbado a su lado. Estaba apoyado de perfil y tenía los ojos abiertos. Parecía que él también se acabara de despertar. Castiel se puso también de lado y se lo quedó mirando, el uno frente al otro.

\- Estás despierto.

Castiel asintió y sonrió levemente. Dean y lo obvio no parecían ir de la mano, pero se lo perdonó. Se lo perdonaría todo sin importar el qué.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí -Castiel asintió con la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras murmuradas apenas en el silencio del amanecer-. Aunque aún no sé qué se siente al ser humano.

Dean hizo una mueca con la cara, intentando organizar la mente para poder explicarse.

\- Pues, depende de cómo te sientas ese día. No es lo mismo sentirse feliz que triste. O sentirse satisfecho, o preocupado, nervioso, enamorado... Con el tiempo lo irás descubriendo.

\- ¿Cómo se siente una persona preocupada?

\- Se siente nerviosa, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso que tiene en la mente.

\- ¿Y enamorada? 

Dean sonrió levemente, basándose en su propia experiencia sin decírselo.

\- Creo que ese es el sentimiento más confuso que existe, porque a veces te sientes bien y a veces te sientes mal. Sentirse enamorado es sacar energías de donde no las hay, tener ganas de luchar contra todos aunque no te queden fuerzas. Es tener esperanzas y ver las cosas bonitas que tiene la vida.

\- Suena extraño -Castiel parecía confundido con las palabras de Dean.

\- Lo es. Sientes mariposas en el estómago, sonríes como un idiota y empiezas a escuchar canciones de Celine Dion. Es lo peor.

Castiel no sabía quién era Celine Dion, pero supuso que tendría que ser una aberración si Dean lo odiaba.

\- ¿Y sentirse satisfecho?

\- Sentirse satisfecho con algo es cuando has saciado tu ansia por esa cosa o persona. Cuando las cosas han salido como tú querías -Dean le sonrió tímidamente para infundirle calor-. No te agobies intentando descubrir todos los sentimientos del mundo porque es imposible, Cas. Poco a poco irás comprendiendo cómo funciona esto.

\- Eso espero -Castiel parecía ausente, con si estuviera intentando analizar todo eso que le había dicho Dean.

Por supuesto, Dean sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué sientes ahora?

Castiel alzó la mirada para fijarla en él, aunque se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Quería estar seguro de explicarse bien.

\- A veces me siento cansado, como si no pudiera moverme y me costara respirar, pero otras veces, tengo fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa, para intentar lo que tenga que intentar -suspiró intentando explicarse mejor-. Es como si me recargara de energía.

Dean sonrió entendiéndole.

\- Es importante que recuerdes esos momentos para cuando no los tengas y necesites seguir adelante a toda costa.

\- Sí -Castiel parecía estar perdido en sus propios sentimientos, de hecho, tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera analizando lo que sentía mientras hablaba. Luego parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Dean-. Siento todo eso cuando pienso en ti.

El corazón de Dean se detuvo porque jamás se hubiera esperado esas palabras. Una sensación extraña le invadió el pecho y amenazó con desbordarle todos los sentidos. Él también se había sentido así. Estar sin Cas había sido una tortura, y ahora que lo tenía a su lado...

Le puso la mano sobre la mejilla lentamente. No quería asustarle. Con el pulgar le acarició parte de la cara. Movió la mano deslizándola hacia abajo y poder así acariciarle los labios. 

Castiel los tenía separados y respiraba a través de ellos. Cuando vio que la cabeza de Dean se acercaba a él, no tuvo miedo, ni se echó para atrás. Él había besado antes y sabía qué era, lo que no sabía era que estar tan cerca de Dean justo antes de besarle era increíblemente más espectacular que los otros besos que había dado en su corta vida sobre la tierra. Nada podía compararse a Dean. Ni nadie. Por eso, cuando el cazador puso sus labios sobre los de él, Castiel se dejó llevar sin cuestionar nada.

Dean puso sus labios sobre los suyos lentamente, esperando una reacción por parte de Castiel. Quizás esperaba que lo rechazase, pero Cas hizo todo lo contrario y se arrimó más a él, abriendo la boca y suspirando por ella. Dean se movió, apresándole y haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo necesitaba y lo que le gustaba besarle. Castiel no era ajeno a eso de los besos, pero nada podía compararse a Dean. Nada.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron en ese mundo particular que habían creado sólo para ellos dos, hasta que Dean se apartó ligeramente de él, pero no porque quisiera parar ahí, sino por todo lo contrario, y sabía que aún no era el momento.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo lo que es sentirse satisfecho -la sonrisa de Cas podría haberle dado más calor al sol.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa y asintió dándole la razón. La verdad es que él más que satisfecho se sentía todo lo contrario, además de excitado, caliente, eufórico y feliz, pero ya iría paso a paso con Cas descubriéndole todo eso.

\- Durmamos un poco -sugirió-. Aún quedan un par de horas para que nos pongamos en marcha.

Castiel asintió, se acomodó y lo miró. Tenía una nueva sensación encima, pero no sabía explicarla, al menos no aún. Pensó que tardaría siglos en dormirse porque se sentía relajado y bien, pero conforme recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se acomodó, se quedó profundamente dormido. Dean se lo quedó mirando un buen rato después de que Cas se hubiera dormido. Jamás le diría su trato con muerte porque sabía que si llegaba ese momento donde él tuviera que dar su vida por Castiel, él no le dejaría. Prefería que fuera así. Finalmente él también se relajó y poco a poco se fue abandonando al sueño.

 

 

 

Sam se estiró entre las sábanas. Despertarse después de haber dormido bien era un lujo al que aún no se había acostumbrado. Con pereza, salió de la cama y miró la claridad de la ventada. Por la posición del sol parecía que el día estaba algo avanzado. Se rascó lo ojos mientras atravesaba la habitación para ir al baño. Al pasar por los pies de la cama de Dean, miró desinteresadamente mientras seguía su trayectoria, salvo que tuvo que desandar los pasos que había andado de más. Retrocedió mientras se rascaba los ojos de nuevo. Los cerró y los abrió, incapaz de creer lo que veía; allí, entre las sábanas, estaba Dean tumbado boca arriba completamente dormido, y acurrucado entre sus brazos estaba Castiel. Ambos parecían descansar a pierna suelta mientras Dean pasaba posesivamente un brazo sobre los hombros de Cas. Sam sonrió. Tras el shock inicial, saber que el tarugo de su hermano al fin había hecho caso a sus sentimientos y se había dejado llevar, lo llenó de orgullo y satisfacción.

Caminó hacia el baño sonriendo aún más que antes, imaginando la cara de Dean al levantarse y viéndole a él sentado en la silla mirándole. Porque iba a sentarse en una silla a esperarle. Eso no iba a perdérselo ni loco.

 

FIN 


End file.
